kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kokone Kurisu
is a character who will debut in the Data Carddass Aikatsu! 2015 Series - Part 5 and Season 3 of the anime. She is a pop type idol and an exchange student from Étoile Academy, using Retro Clover as her primary brand. Biography Appearance Kokone has round, golden eyes and a tangerine-colored curled ponytail tied up with a green bow. Her eyelashes are depicted as dramatically curled. She is typically shown in the Étoile Academy school uniform, wearing a brown blazer with white lining, a green tie, and green plaid skirt. Personality Kokone holds a great love for sweets. Etymology - means chestnut and means (of a bird) perch or roost. - The name has no actual meaning, however it appears pun on the phrase . The closest kanji could be written as "此音." Background Chronology Relationships * Miyabi Fujiwara Miyabi is Kokone's best friend and partner in Sweet & Soft☆Nadeshiko. The two first met while filming an episode for a local Idol Mountain Climbing show. Kokone admires Miyabi's strong and cool personality while Miyabi shares the same admiration for Kokone's ability to encourage people and the way she helps them get involved in activities. *Shun Yotsuba With her mother, both females are fans of Shun and look up to him greatly. Kokone helped Haru when he was stuck on an idea for a new kind of doughnut and together with the help of her new friends, Kokone helped Haru think of an idea after creating a flavour herself. Gallery Img 0 (Kokone).jpg Kokone.jpg 螢幕快照 2015-06-18 下午08.13.51.png|Passionate Jalapeño (Juri Kurebayashi & Hinaki Shinjō), Orange Grape, Mimi♪Rara (Mimi Watanuki & Urara Nikaidō), Sweet & Soft☆Nadeshiko (Kokone Kurisu & Miyabi Fujiwara), Dancing Diva (Sumire Hikami & Rin Kurosawa), THUNDERBOLTϟ (Yū Hattori & Matsuri Hasegawa), Shampoo & Rinse (Anna Kodama & Rina Tokiwa) and Skips♪ (Akari Ōzora & Madoka Amahane) Tumblr norexjxnKg1risunjo1 500.png|Miyabi and Kokone's reaction to Yuu's confirmation of her birthplace in Osaka 螢幕快照 2015-06-18 下午08.19.10.png Trivia *Her zodiac sign is Leo. *Her favourite foods are Châtaigne Rolls & omelettes. **Kokone also loves to eat roasted chestnuts. *She is good at finding Four-Leaf Clovers. *She is the first known local idol to appear in the series. *She is the 2nd second generation idol to have already obtained their Premium prior to their debut. **She is also the third main character overall to have received their premium prior to their debut. *Kokone is the second 2nd generation main character to have a member of STAR☆ANIS (that is not also a part of AIKATSU☆STARS!) be her singer. **She shares her singing voice with Sakura Kitaōji, Maria Himesato, and Sora Kazesawa. *She is the second main idol to belong to neither of the major idol schools but still attend one. **She is also the first known idol from Kōbe. *Despite the fact that she is an exchange student, Kokone has her own eyecatch, unlike Miyabi, who is an exchange student and doesn't. Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Aikatsu! Category:Movie-exclusive Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Female Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Evil turned Good Category:Good turned Evil